Avatar:Eagle Claws part2
by kenpowarrior
Summary: This is the second part of my first fan fiction story. On this part Aang confronts the mysterious fighter who killed the entire white lotus society.


AVATAR:

EAGLE CLAWS

BY

KENPO4EVER

PART 2

Note: this fan fiction story is inspired by the series created by Michael Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko which is owned by the nick network. Such new characters are created by me to expand the mythology and bring new light to the Avatar universe.

Toph wakes up in a room and sees everyone. "Glad to see your alright Toph", Katara said. "You too sugar queen", she replied. Toph sees Aang and gets up from the bed, "Aang I need to tell you what happen to King Bumi". "Please tell us Toph", Aang said. She begins to reminisce the day of the incident. King Bumi sends for Toph to his kingdom to train his best soldiers on metalbending. As the days go by she starts to sense something strange about Bumi. "Are you alright your majesty?" she asks. "It's nothing great Toph just that I have some engagement tonight", he said. He dismisses himself and retires, but Toph could not stop thinking of something wrong with him. One that night while sleeping she wakes up by an enormous thundering roar outside. She follows the sound and could feel Bumi fighting an unknown attacker. She senses that Bumi is using his best earthbending skills to its full power. But also notices the attacker has some unique skills of his own. Moments later, she senses Bumi's heart's stop and the attacker stills standing. "Damn you who ever you are. I'll make you pay", Toph said. But the attacker uses his earthbending skills to create a powerful earthquake and the palace goes down. She is buried under the rubble and goes unconscious. "That's all I can remember guys, sorry for not avenging King Bumi's dead", Toph said. "That doesn't matter Toph, what matter is that you are safe", Aang said. "What a minute guys if this guy is the same black hood guy that kill Paku. Does it mean this guy can bend the four elements as Aang", Sokka asked. Everyone sees the point of Sokka. "This is not good guys, how can there be another Avatar in this world?" Zuko said. Aang feels that he is not the only one. "I don't know but one thing is clear. Sooner or later I will have to fight him". Katara looks at Aang, he also sees her worries. Suki begins to have a terrible thought, "Listen guys, what do Paku and Bumi have in common?" she asks. Everyone is puzzle of the question but Aang realizes the answer. "They are members of the White Lotus and are the best masters of the arts" he replied. Sokka realize his own master PianDao is one of them. "Have to go", he said. "But where are you going?", Katara asks. "I have to see if my teacher is alright". "I'll go with you Sokka", Suki said. Both of them leave, Zuko also what's to check on his uncle. "I must go too to see if uncle Iroh is alright". "I'll accompany you to check on him", Aang said. Before they leave, Aang pulls Katara aside. "I want you to leave for a safe place Katara". "No, I don't this so. You re are not going to keep me out of this. Besides who's going to keep an eye on Mai, she is pregnant and almost due", She said. "If anything happens to you I will…" She kisses him. "I would not fall under this killer's hands. Just be careful". Aang confident of her words goes with Zuko to Ba Sing Se to makes sure Iroh is well.

Sokka and suki arrive at PianDao's residence and find the main gate open. "This is not good", Sokka said. Both enter the resident no sight of struggle. Sokka goes to the courtyard while Suki enters the living room. She discovers all the servants are dead; all of them have blood stains on their clothes. She begins to run towards Sokka. As she gets to the courtyard she sees Sokka holding Master PianDao's body. She gets closer and notices Sokka's tears on his cheeks. She touches his shoulder. "Are you alright Sokka?" she asks. Sokka turns his face toward her. "I should have act sooner. I could have help master, but I was so dump not to figure things on time. Now it's too late and this killer has killed three masters now", he said. She notices the wound on PianDao's chest that resemble the eagle claw attack from the killer. "We need to go now Sokka. There is nothing we can do here" Sokka looks at her, "Oh yes we can, we can bury master now and take revenge for his dead"

Aang arrives with Zuko at Ba Sing Se, they enter Iroh's tea restaurant and nobody is there. But Zuko felt the present of someone. "Stay on guard Aang", he said. They move inside onto the lobby and someone lights a candle. They both turn around and see to their shock Ozai, the former fire lord. "What the hell are you doing here", Zuko shouts. Ozai gets off the chair. "Waiting for you boys to come", he replied. "It seems you were expecting us but I don't understand where Iroh is?" Aang asks. Ozai picks up the white lotus chess piece and throws it to Zuko. "I am sorry to tell you that my brother is dead" Zuko could not believe his words. "You are lying", he shouts. "If I was would that chess piece be with him" Zuko goes on his knees and accepts his father's words. "What happen and how did you get out", Aang said. "It's a long story so sit down", he said.

Ozai begins to reminisce, the events that took place hours ago. He wakes up from him cell another day without freedom or country. Later a group of men show up and open the cell. One of the men gives Ozai a soldier uniform. "What's this about?" Ozai asks the man. He leans forward to Ozai. "Your brother sends us to get you. He wants to speak to you and that's we brought this outfit to make sure your escape", the man replied. Ozai wonders why his brother is helping him escape. But he has not time to question so he puts on the uniform and leaves the prison. The men drop him at Emerald Island. Ozai begins to have memories of spending time with his family. As he gets closer to the beach house; he begins to remember how he made love with his wife Ursa at the beach on their honey moon. He begins to shed tears but quickly wipes them out. He wants to know why his brother Iroh sends him here and why. He goes inside and founds nothing inside. The men told him that he will be here with his collide Jeong Jeong a powerful firebender and a member of the White Lotus. Suddenly Ozai hears fighting at the other side of the beach. He follows the sounds and sees the body of Iroh on the ground dead. Also on the scene is Jeong Jeong fighting the man in black hood. Ozai runs toward Iroh and turns the body around and sees the eagle claw wound on his throat. Iroh's entire Chi has been suck out of him; Ozai could not believe what he is seeing. Jeong wants to take revenge for his friend's dead; he is the last member of the White Lotus group. He makes a spinning back kick making a wave of fire, but the hooded man dodge it and jumps to make a flying kick and makes a wave of fire and hits Jeong on the chest. He leaps forward and starts to strike Jeong's vital points. Ozai sees the man's strikes with his hands that are turn red with chi power. Jeong goes down and Ozai realize that he stand no chance against this man's skill. Jeong gets up and sees Ozai, "Your brother left you a box, he say that could help the Avatar know the origin of this enemy", he said. Jeong then throws the white lotus chess piece to Ozai. "Iroh told me to give that to Zuko. Make sure he gets it", Jeong said. He turns to his opponent and goes into his fighting stance. Both men charge towards each other, the hood man strikes Jeong on his chest with his eagle claw. The strike pierces the flesh and touches the heart. The man starts to summon his chi and sucks all Jeong's chi and goes to the hood man's body and makes him stronger. Ozai sees how Jeong's body turns into skeleton in his eyes. The man turns to Ozai and shows him his eagle claw full of blood. "Tell the Avatar that I'll be waiting for him on the Southern Air Temple tomorrow at sun rise", he said. The man suddenly makes the wind blow and disappears. Ozai realize the man has the same powers of the Avatar, if he had his firebending skills and fought him. He will have received the same fate as his brother and Jeong. There was nothing he can do but build a fire and burn the bodies. He sees the body of Iroh consume by fire and wonders what they could have talked if they had just a moment together. But now he sees it was never meant to be and goes to the house picks up the box and leaves.

Aang and Zuko heard the entire story of Ozai. Aang sees the box Ozai has. "So what's in the box?" he asks. Ozai opens it and inside are dozen of scrolls each rolling with a knot. "I have read some of them. It seems the White Lotus has been collecting information of a strange phenomenon they called "The Invisible Enemy". These scrolls come from the great library, Iroh retrieve them after Zhao assault it. He kept them hidden till the right time has come for study them". Zuko opens one of the scrolls. "This one is interesting. On this scroll it tells a story of an earth kingdom village that all of its residents disappear without a trace", Zuko said. "It would take longer to review each one of them", Ozai said. Aang knows he can't wait for this so he grabs his pole. "Where did you think you're going?" Zuko asks Aang. "This is my fight, if I die it's only me and nobody would get hurt", Aang replied. "No way I'll go with you, if Katara finds out that I leave you alone facing this maniac she_". Aang runs to Appa and flies off to the Southern Air Temple. "Let him go Zuko, he is right you could get kill", Ozai said. Zuko turns to Ozai. "Look I won't let him fight alone, I must help him", he said. "May be we could find some information on this scrolls that could help us fight the enemy. Besides someone is following him", Ozai said. Zuko wonders why he said that. "I notice a big creature with two persons riding it following me and then follow Aang as he left", Ozai continues. Zuko has an idea of who they might be and smiles. He sits down with his father to exam the scrolls.

Aang arrives at the Southern Air Temple in the early hours before sunrise. He tells Appa and Momo to lay low while he waits to confront his adversary. As they leave, Aang sits down and meditates. His spirit goes into the spirit world to talk to Roku, his predecessor. Aang explains the events that just happen in the real world. Aang notices that Roku is not surprise. "I believe that your facing not only a power full adversary but also the past", Roku said. "Which past are you referring to Roku?" Aang asks. "Our past the origin of the Avatar", he said. "Before the creating of the four nations, there has been a legend that our ancestors came from another land beyond the ocean seas". "Do you think this person might come from that land and if so there could be others?" Roku lowers his head. "Possibly", he said. "I have to tell you something that I kept hidden for you ever since I meet you". Aang wonders what Roku is about to tell him. "A day before I die saving my island, I had a vision of you. In that vision I saw you standing in a lager arena facing a powerful opponent that has the same amount of power of you. The arena is not familiar to me none of it has. Aang blinks his eyes once. "Whoever this guy is, he is prepare to fight", Aang said. "I have become rusty in these peace times and never prepare myself to fight a fighter of this caliber". He lowers his head, but Roku puts his hand on Aang's shoulder. "I have faith in you Aang. No matter what happens you will find a way to defeat this menace", he said. "Now go, he is waiting for you at the temple". Aang bows to him and his spirit returns to his body. As he wakes up and the sun rises; he sees the black hood man in front of him.

Aang gets up from his meditation, as the man approaches to him. The man removes his hood and reveals his face. The young man has brown skin and wears an eye patch covering his right eye. He bows to Aang in respect. "Good morning Avatar. I am Lau Yang crown prince of the Eagure Empire", the man said. "Is this how you greet yourself to the old masters as you murder them?" Lau is offended of Aang's harsh words. "How dare you!" he said. "I challenge them in combat, when I conquer this lands; I would build a large monument in their bravery. Your name will be among them as well". Aang smiles after realize how arrogance Lau is. "So you think you could beat me? It takes more than knowing the four elements to defeat the Avatar". Lau smirks at Aang. "Where I come from my ancestors can master not only the four elements but also their CHI to their highest level", he said. "We are the only ones who could do this until I discover you and found out you were real. The air nomads were right after all". Aang blinks his eyes after hearing about the air nomads. "Tell me what do you know about the air nomads?" Aang asks. "They came to my land and plead for sanctuary to my great grandfather who was emperor at the time; he granted them what they want. They began to tell stories of their world and my grandfather wanted to expand the empire more and plan an invasion. After he died my father took off were his father left off. He sends me here to execute his invasion and bring glory to our name", Lau replied. Are they still some air nomads?" "Yes one of my commanders is a decedent of them". Aang feels relief to know that some of his people escape Sozin's attack and went far out to reach a new world and begin a new life. "Thank you for telling me this, now I will not delay our fight further so let's do this", Aang said. Lau salutes in the traditional matter, Aang does the same and they square off to fight.

Both fighters look each other in the eye, waiting to see which one of them will make the first move. Lau makes a spinning back kick firebending technique. The fire wave comes forward to the direction of Aang; he ducks it on time and the fires pass thru his eyes. Aang goes into a wide stand and makes an earthbending technique. He makes a stomp to the ground and a large rock rises from the ground. He kicks the rock off towards the direction of Lau. He makes an airbending technique sending a large wave of air to deflect the large rock. Aang uses this opportunity to get close the distance to make a strike. But Lau keeps his center of gravity and makes a powerful block to stop the strike. They engaged in close quarter combat using fists and kicks to try knock each other out. Lau seizes the time to use his deadly eagle claw strike. He strikes Aang at the throat at the same time Aang strikes at Lau's chest. Lau begins to extract Aang's chi from his body. "Don't worry boy this won't take long soon you'll be with the old masters in the heavens", Lau said. Aang starts to lose consciousness as he feels his life force is fading. Suddenly Lau turns to his right and sees Katara making a whooping waterbending technique knocking Lau down. At the same time Aang extract an object from Lau's chest. Katara holds Aang; he sees her face and makes a smile. Lau tries to attack Katara but he gets hit by a tongue from a shirshu mole that is ride by June the bounty Hunter. Lau goes down paralyzed, June tries to capture him. But then two powerful men in uniform arrive to protect Lau as he lies hopeless on the ground. One of the men uses a powerful earthbending technique to ward off the shirshu and the other makes a large fire to make a wall that make a perimeter to protect Lau from capturing him. "June get out off of here; I'll pay you when we get to the fire nation palace", she said. June nodded and leaves, Katara sees Appa and gets Aang's body on him and flies off. The two men lose their guard as they sense no danger. "Are you alright my lord?" Lau tries to get up but he notices the toxic is powerful for a moment. "Don't worry it's only temporally, but I believe the Avatar is no longer a threat", he said. One of the men see the blood and flesh from Lau's hand but also notice the ripping clothe of Lau's chest. "My lord I believe the Avatar has taken something from you", the firebending man said. Lau notices that the picture on his chest is gone; he looks up and realizes Aang must have taken it. "Oh no the picture my only treasure…Yumi".


End file.
